


Don't Dance

by superfandomqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Camille is Queen Bitch, M/M, Magnus and Alec are ridiculously in love, Magnus is popular and Alec thinks he's out of his league, Nearly ruins their night, Protective Alec Lightwood, Teasing friends, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Alec and Magnus are at a high school dance. Chaos and kisses seem to go hand 'n' hand.





	Don't Dance

Alec had no idea how he managed to end up on the dance floor. Somewhere in between getting his date a drink and sitting down for a moment before he was whisked away. His thoughts fell to how he even actually ended up at the school dance.

~~~

_Jace had been talking nonstop about something his girlfriend, Clary Fray - Alec liked to call her carrot top - and him had done on the weekend._ _Alec admitted to himself that he hadn't been paying attention. He was too busy staring at the hottest guy in the whole school, Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane had caught Alec's eye the first second he had stepped through the front doors of Idris Academy, ever since Alec had been been love with him. Well, not really, Alec crushed in him and liked the boy from afar, love requires knowing and spending time with someone - something Alec had not done._

_Just then, Magnus had looked up, directly in Alec's eyes. Alec ducked his head blushing, his sister, Isabelle, smirked at him along with Clary - Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon, and Jace were clueless - per usual - to what just happened._

_"Excuse, it's Alexander, right?" A gorgeous voice asked - one Alec had dreamed about hearing in person. Alec's breath caught as he looked up at his crush._

_"Uh -yeah, but I -uh- usu-usually go b-by Alec," Alec stuttered out, still in shock that this amazing, beautiful, intelligent, popular man was talking to **him**. Magnus smiles at Alec. Alec struggled to remember how to breath as Clary hit him hard on the _ _back, making him cough._

_"I was wondering if you would be interested in going to the Spring Ball with me?" The words tumbled out of Magnus' mouth in a hurry. Alec gaped, trying to form a coherent thought. Magnus looked like he was getting nervous - Alec couldn't fathom why, Magnus Bane could date anyone he wanted, why would he be nervous about asking Alec out? "You know what, forget it."_

_Isabelle elbowed Alec in the side as Magnus turned to leave, jolting Alec back into the present. "What?! No! Don't leave yet, I didn't answer!"_

_Alec's eyes widen at what he had just said, everyone was staring at him. Gathering himself together, Alec took a deep breath and said, "I'd love to go to the Spring Ball with you, Magnus Bane."_

_Magnus beamed at Alec, a huge grin making it's way across his face face._

~~~

Going to the Spring Ball with Magnus, just the thought had made Alec nervous - just daydreaming about it. Now it was happening and Alec had been - and still is - a big ball of nerves. Clary and Isabelle had helped him with shopping for the perfect suit. 3 days, 15 hours, and 57 minutes is what it took for them to find a baby blue suit that brought out his icy blue eyes. To say Magnus was impressed with seeing Alec in something other then black would be an understatement. Magnus thought Alec looked good in black - he looked even better in blue.

Alec found a coursage, a beautiful white lily. Alec barely remembered to give it to Magnus when he stood outside of Magnus' house staring at him in his suit. Magnus wore a dark gray suit with gold flecks, his makeup was bold - as always, Isabelle wanted to know his secrets to doing his makeup, Alec did too but would never admit it - this time it was plain glitery gold eyeliner that covered part of his eyelid, maybe some mascara - Alec only knew what it was called because of Isabelle.

Back at the dance, Alec searched for Magnus. Not finding him in the gym - on the dance floor or otherwise, which was peculiar - Alec walked into the hallway. Camille and Magnus were kissing, Alec was shocked. _Why would they be kissing? Magnus was his date. Was he just a joke for Magnus?_  Thoughts ran through his head and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. 

Magnus pushed Camille off of him angrily. He had been doing fine - great even. Alec picked him up, looking incredible in his suit and had given him a coursage and stuttered a lot. Magnus stepped out of the gym for a minute to get a breather when Camille had kissed him. Magnus didn't want to kiss his ex-girlfriend or even be near her. He had seen her kissing another guy a few weeks before - Catarina and Raphael dug him out of the hole that she had made him start digging.

Magnus was happy, enjoying his evening with an amazing, brilliant, intelligent, funny, hot guy and of course, Queen Bitch Face had to screw it up. He hoped Alec had seen it and thought that Magnus had been willingly kissing Camille.

"What the hell?!" Magnus yelled shoving Camille back a little roughly, his jaw clenching.

"What? It's not like you didn't want it." Camille smirked at Magnus.

"No, I didn't want it. I thought I made that clear when I broke up with you. I don't want to talk to you or see you, I'll put up with you at school only because I have no choice but to be around you. Just because you don't get what you want doesn't mean you have to screw up tonight for everyone else." Magnus spun on his heel and caught sight of Alec staring at Magnus, he swore that he could feel his heart crack. "Alec?" Magnus' voice shook.

Alec stalked forward and spun to face Camille, protectively standing in front of Magnus. After hearing Magnus' words, he knew that Magnus wasn't kissing Camille willingly and he wanted to slap the smirk right off her face.

"Screw off, Belcourt, Magnus is my date not yours. If you have a problem with that, go and tell someone who cares," Alec spat at the blond woman. Grabbing Magnus' wrist, Alec tugged him back into the gym and onto the dance floor. 

Wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist and pulling him closer, Alec started to sway to the music, relaxing some. Magnus was tense as can be.

"You alright?" Alec asked, his head close to the taller man's ear. Magnus gave a short nod, still tense. Alec looked up a bit. "No, you aren't. Magnus, I've been crazy you for years and I notice a lot of things about you. One of them being, you don't like to show you're scared or unhappy, but when you're uncomfortable or something is wrong, you tense up."

"You're crazy about me?"

Alec winced. "That was not my best way to say it. I've been crushing on you a long time."

Magnus smiled at him, a soft smile. "I've been crushing on you ever since I first saw you."

Alec blushed. Glancing at Magnus' lips, Alec asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

They met in the middle. The kiss was soft, sweet and slow. As if they were testing the waters, tasting each other. Without realizing it, they had stopped dancing. Magnus' arms wound around Alec's neck and his hand in Alec's hair. Alec pulled Magnus flush to him, tilting his head up slightly.

Pulling away, Alec chased after Magnus' lips. Stopping, they looked in each other's eyes for a second, catching their breath before leaning back in and continuing to kiss.

There was a hoot, a couple laughs, and a the sound of a camera clicking. Magnus and Alec reluctantly pulled back to look in the direction of the sounds. 

Raphael, Catarina, Jace, Simon, Clary, and Isabelle stood there all wearing grins. Isabelle holding a phone in her hand. 

"Keep it PG people!" Jace joked.

Alec and Magnus chuckled, smiling. The night had been full of plot twists.

 


End file.
